


How Common it is

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [209]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Multi, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Robert sat beside his mother with a sigh.





	How Common it is

**Author's Note:**

> Small confession, I randomly generated this fic with a few card prompts as an experiment, I got Robert, Violet, Edith, Isobel, O'Brien, Edith again and Daisy. Most of my Drabbles are intuitive, in that I do whatever pairing feels right, so this one was an interesting experiment to try to see if it was a format I could work with occasionally. I still prefer intuitive work, but this is also fun in that even I didn't know what I would be creating a story with, but it forced me to be creative with what was in front of me and I hope it worked. 
> 
> Also, how is Edith/Daisy and Robert & Violet only just becoming a thing? Edith/Daisy for the win! 😁

Robert sat beside his mother with a sigh.   
“Well, I can’t think what we’re going to do with Edith. She’s nearly 30, practically an old maid, if she’s not careful, she’ll end up a spinster like O’Brien, and _she’s_ probably a lesbian.” Robert snorted.   
“Yes.” Violet replied, looking over to where Isobel stood, smiling fondly. “You’d be surprised just how common it is.” 

In the Hall, Daisy broke away from Edith.   
“Daisy, wait.”   
“I don’t like them sayin’ stuff about you, M’lady.”   
Edith cupped her face.   
“I know, but that doesn’t matter, what matters is us.”   
Daisy kissed her again.


End file.
